


[CLex][Smallville]自在娇莺恰恰啼

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [56]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “外星人就是身体好啊。。。”Lex感慨着。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]自在娇莺恰恰啼

[CLex][Smallville]自在娇莺恰恰啼  
Passionate  
注：原作：《Smallville》3-22  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

自在娇莺恰恰啼  
牢狱里的Lionel，交给了Clark一枚钥匙，让他到别墅里那间密室去看看。

Luthor别墅。   
Clark一进密室，就看到数百张自己各个角度各个表情的美丽动人的大头贴，顺便还有些可以忽视的陨石小制品。  
Lex走了进来，连忙解释，“Clark，在你下结论前，先听我解释。。。”   
Clark果断打断了Lex的话，“Lex，我以为我们是朋友，没想到你。。。”   
“Clark，这是有原因的。。。”Lex还在解释。   
“没想到你想追求我!”Clark一本正经地下了结论。   
“不是的，我只是。。。”Lex脸色苍白的试图继续解释，但是，   
Clark再一次打断了他的话。。。   
“不是吗？”Clark凝视着Lex，眼神里半是深情半是诱惑，半是悸动半是威胁。。。。   
“。。。是的。”Lex放弃了解释，因为，Clark根本不给他解释的机会，何况自己，也确实。。。   
“那好，再过几个月我就十八了，到时候我们就去结婚。”激动的Clark开始规划人生。   
“Clark，是不是有些太着急了？万一以后你后悔了。。。”Lex还是有些迟疑。   
“后悔？Lex，你现在就跟我回家，把亲事定了。”Clark不容置疑地拽着骑虎难下的Lex回家了。 

Kent家。   
Jonathan和Martha对Lex仔仔细细审查了一番，奈何Clark一直护着Lex，无奈只好答应了。   
但是，Jor-El不答应，他还想让Clark征服地球呢。   
他洗脑了的地球姑娘冒充着Kara的名字，把Clark拽到山洞，消失在山壁里。   
阻止Jor-El过程中，Jonathan和Lex都受伤了，Lex伤的轻一些。   
他跟Martha把Jonathan送去医院，接到了Lionel受审的通知。   
Martha让Lex先去忙，Jonathan有她照顾。 

Clark失踪几个月后，Lois在玉米地里发现了失忆的Clark。   
猛然间，Clark仿佛受到什么指令，突然Kal-El人格苏醒，征服地球的欲望膨胀。   
他飞走了。   
飞到了天上，撕开了Lex的飞机，在Lex还没看清是谁前，抢走了Lex在中东寻到的古物。   
Lex的飞机，差一点坠毁，幸好有惊无险。 

冷酷无情的Kal-El，最终还是被母亲Martha用黑氪石打败了。她的Clark终于回来了，Jonathan也瞬间痊愈。  
恢复正常的Clark，去找Lex赔罪，顺便筹备婚礼，因为，他满十八了。 

新婚燕尔。   
事后，Lex还是决定，想对Clark坦白。   
他抚摸着Clark大汗淋漓的美丽胴体，小心翼翼地说，   
“Clark，其实你知道，我那时在调查你吧？”   
“那重要吗？”Clark把Lex拉到自己起伏喘息的胸膛上，让他倾听自己的心跳，“你现在已经拥有一个外星人了，不许在外面再勾搭别的外星人。”   
躺在Clark胸口的Lex笑了笑，爱抚着Clark，“那可说不准~~”   
Clark一把抓住Lex的欲望，情迷地注视着他，“那我可要狠狠~惩~罚~你了。”   
“你又可以了？”Lex有些诧异，毕竟，刚刚才酣畅淋漓翻云覆雨。   
Clark没有回答，而是暧昧地含住了Lex的耳垂。   
“外星人就是身体好啊。。。”Lex感慨着。   
云雨再起。


End file.
